


Breaking and entering

by Chaos_the_human



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, If Jim was the one who went to juvie, M/M, angry Dwight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_the_human/pseuds/Chaos_the_human
Summary: Dwight finds out that Jim went to Juvie.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Breaking and entering

"Jim!" Dwight yelled from the annex getting the whole office's attention. Jim slowly walked over to Dwight confused by his boyfriends antics. "You went to juvie!" Dwight roared. The entire office was staring at them. Jim sighed,   
"Can we not talk about this here" Jim said quietly rubbing his neck.   
"What. Did. You. Do?" Dwight glared at Jim.   
"Dwight I was fourteen give me a break." Jim refused to make eye contact with him.  
"What did you do Jim? What did you do? Jim, Wha-"  
"Fine, I grew up with three siblings and they were all perfect all the time so I felt like I had to be perfect to. After a while, the pressure got to me and I..." Jim mumbled the last part of his sentence.   
"Speak up, Jim." Dwight had lowered his voice and their co-workers had started to focus on other things. Jim didn't talk, his shoes had suddenly become very interesting. "Jim?" Dwight grabbed Jim's shoulders and lightly shook him.  
"Can we talk about this later?" Jim's voice started to crack. Dwight shook his head no. He loved Jim but it turns out he didn't know Jim very well if Jim committed a crime.  
"F-fine, my parents were putting a lot of pressure on me and my siblings so I snapped and... and I broke into a couple houses." Dwight's Jaw dropped. He thought Jim did something minor like steal something from a supermarket or pulled a prank on the wrong kid.   
"Dwight I understand you're angry and you hate me, but know that I- It was a long time ago, I've learned from my mistakes and... Well..." Jim sighed.  
"Jim, I could never hate you. I'm mad at you but I really don't hate you."   
"Thanks, Dwight."  
"But, you must be punished for your actions." Dwight stated.  
"I was punished for my actions Dwight, I went to Juvie." Jim rolled his eyes.  
"To punish you I decree that you must get back to work instead of prank me."  
"Aw, you're no fun." Dwight chuckled.   
"Now get back to work you delinquent." Jim kissed Dwight on the cheek and turned back around to go to his desk.  
Dwight looked lovingly at Jim when he thought he wasn't looking.  
"I'm glad I had that talk with Jim... Jim doesn't understand how much I love him, If that had been anyone else I would still be yelling at them right now." Dwight proudly told the cameras. He paused for a little while.  
"Don't be ridiculous, Of course I love Jim." Dwight looked out the conference room's window to make sure Jim wasn't looking before holding up a ring box.  
"If I wasn't planning on marrying Jim, I probably would have dumped him." Dwight smiled at the camera.


End file.
